Recently, a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI) (registered trademark) is becoming popular as a communication interface to transmit an uncompressed (baseband) image signal (image data) and a digital audio signal (audio data) associated with the image signal at high speed. A data transmission side connected through an HDMI interface is an HDMI source device and a data reception side is an HDMI sink device. For example, an AV system in which a Blu-ray Disc (BD) recorder, a set top box (STB), or a different audio visual source (AV source) as the HDMI source device, and a television receiver, a projector, or a different display as the HDMI sink device are connected to each other by the HDMI interface is considered.
For example, an HDMI sink device that includes a plurality of HDMI inputs and that has an input source switching function according to operation of a user is known (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2). The HDMI source device detects a hot plug signal of an HDMI terminal and controls an output of an image audio signal in order to detect an HDMI input switched by a user.
There is a case where uncompressed image data output from the HDMI source device is transmitted after dynamic range conversion with respect to an original image having a dynamic range equal to or higher than standard luminance and compression into a dynamic range of standard luminance.
Also, recently, with progress in a display technology, a display device such as an organic electro-luminescence (organic) display or a liquid crystal display (LCD) that can display an image that is, for example, around 1000 cd/m2 and is brighter than standard luminance is commercially supplied. In a case where an HDMI sink device is a display device having such a wide dynamic range, dynamic range inverse conversion is performed with respect to image data, on which dynamic range conversion into standard luminance is once performed, and image data having an original high-luminance dynamic range is restored, whereby an image display making use of configuration capability thereof becomes possible.
However, when HDMI input switching is performed in an HDMI sink device and in a case where dynamic range conversion definition information of uncompressed image data varies in an HDMI source device before and after the switching, the HDMI sink device may perform dynamic range inverse conversion of the uncompressed image data on the basis of different dynamic range conversion definition information and may perform conversion into an image in a dynamic range different from an intended dynamic range.